Pardonne-moi
by Seldin
Summary: Pour Mikoto Uchiwa, les fleurs des cerisiers amènent des souvenirs à présent lointains. Alors que tout le village se réjouit de la fête de l'Hanami, elle se tourne vers son passé pour tenter d'éclairer son présent.


En ce mois de mai, le village de Konoha tout entier est en ébullition. Après les longs mois d'hiver qui, s'ils n'égalent pas ceux de Kiri no sato, savent se montrer rudes, la vie reprenait son cours normal.

Les enfants jouent dehors dans un bruit et un désordre joyeux, les commerçants installent des stands en extérieur, les habits sont plus colorés... Tout cela à l'ombre des cerisiers en fleurs.

Nous sommes en pleine période de l'Hanami. La floraison des cerisiers est synonyme de fête à Konoha. Un festival est organisé, les villageois pourront chanter, jouer, danser à cette occasion, bien souvent ardemment attendue tout au long de la saison des neiges.

Chaque année, ces arbres somptueux rappelaient la marche inexorable de la vie. Aussi beaux et heureux que puissent être des moments dans la vie d'un homme, ils ne sont jamais que passagers. Au bout d'un moment, tout disparaît : bonheur, famille, vie.

C'est justement en pensant à cette leçon de vie que les pensées de Mikoto Uchiwa, blottie contre les racines du vieux cerisier de son jardin, dérivent vers le passé...

Mikoto revoit si distinctement cette époque bénie, les années de son adolescence. C'était sous ce même cerisier qu'elle avait attendu sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur pour faire le mur à cette même époque de l'année il y a bien longtemps.

Ses parents lui avaient défendu de se rendre au festival. Ils avaient réussi à arranger à un mariage entre leur fille et l'héritier du clan. Il ne s'agissait pas de tout gâcher maintenant ! Mikoto ne devait pas se mélanger avec la populace, elle était la future matriarche du clan de plus puissant et le plus respecté de Konoha no sato, le plus renommé de tous les villages ninja. Autant dire qu'elle serai la matriarche du plus célèbre clan au monde !

Mais Mikoto avait quinze ans et n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait aller à ce festival auquel tous ses camarades allaient sauf elle... Et peut-être son promis, Fugaku. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même bateau !

Les souvenirs de Mikoto sont flous à partir de là. Cette soirée a été riche en fou rire, en émotion et en découvertes. Tout s'enchaîne trop vite pour que sa mémoire ne retienne tout.

Il y a deux choses que la jeune fille n'oubliera jamais : l'éclat du kimono de Kushina, sa sœur de cœur. Il était d'un rouge aussi flamboyant, aussi crépusculaire que ses cheveux. La jeune Uzumaki semblait briller au milieu de ces silhouettes anonymes. Elle portait l'habit avec tant de naturel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle le portait régulièrement mais Mikoto savait à quoi s'en tenir !

Son amie vivait seule depuis son arrivée au village quand elle avait huit ans et son style vestimentaire était... assez négligé, très peu féminin, pas vraiment élégant. Première surprise de la soirée.

La deuxième chose gravée dans l'esprit de Mikoto, c'est la jolie couleur rouge qu'ont pris les joues de Kushina lorsqu'elles croisèrent un groupe de garçons de leur promotion. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étrange façon quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Minato Namikaze, un jeune chunin blond. Ceux du jeune homme étincelèrent eux aussi, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réaction chimique. C'était la première fois que Mikoto voyait l'amour. Tout le criait en eux, leurs regards, la couleur de leurs joues, leurs sourires... C'était comme observer un ballet qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'avec le cœur.

Elle enviait tant son amie. Aimer et être aimée. C'était là son plus grand souhait. Elle était issue d'une union de pure convenance, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimée. Non pas qu'ils la détestaient, non ! Mais elle ne les intéressaient pas, elle lisait même parfois une lueur de reproche dans les yeux de ses parents.

Elle en découvrit la raison par hasard, en écoutant aux portes. Son père reprochait à son épouse de ne lui avoir donné qu'un seul enfant, une fille qui plus est !

Dans le clan Uchiwa, comme dans de très nombreux clans, les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes, ils commandent et elles suivent. Comment pourraient-ils tenir leur rang avec une unique fille comme descendante ? Son père avait été très clair : une fille ne valait rien !

En pleurs, elle s'était enfuie. C'était Kushina qui l'avait retrouvée. Quand elle apprit ce que Mikoto avait entendu, ses cheveux rouges se mirent à voler autour d'elle, signe d'une intense colère chez elle. Elle se calma pour sécher les larmes de son amie qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes à ses côtés. Kushina lui parla du fonctionnement de son clan, le clan Uzumaki. Tout est inversé : les femmes commandaient ! Cela étonna fort Mikoto, Kushina entreprit de lui raconter le destin extraordinaire de sa grand-mère Mito Uzumaki, la chef de clan mythique de sa famille et épouse du fondateur de Konoha, Hashirama Senju. Après cet exposé passionné, Mikoto était à nouveau d'aplomb ! Ainsi, les femmes n'étaient en rien inférieures aux hommes, c'était juste ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elles croient !

Soudain, un cri clair et joyeux la ramène à l'instant présent. C'est son fils cadet, le petit Sasuke. Il court vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il se jette dans ses bras et lui demande de ne rien dire à Père, qui lui reprocherait cet étalage de tendresse, si éloigné de l'idéal de rigueur et de retenue qui guide le clan. Elle le serre tout contre elle, ce fils qu'elle a tant attendu et qui lui est si cher.

Elle aime aussi son aîné, Itachi mais celui-ci avait adopté la froideur des membres du clan depuis son plus jeune âge. Mikoto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui ou de le comprendre.

Laissant là ces tristes pensées, elle entraîne Sasuke à l'intérieur pour lui préparer un goûter. Elle avait dû insister pour faire cela elle même, la servante aurait normalement dû s'en charger, tout le monde s'accordait là dessus. C'était une lubie passagère disait-on dans le clan. C'était parce que Sasuke était le dernier enfant qu'elle aurait... tant de commérages pour un si petit arrangement avec les conventions. Mais les Uchiwa ne plaisantent pas avec les conventions.

Mais Mikoto aimait s'occuper elle même de ses enfants. Elle mettait donc un point d'honneur à prendre soin de Sasuke plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire avec Itachi.

Son fils lui raconte à présent sa journée à l'Académie. Il fait des pauses dans sa narration de temps à autre pour dévorer sa tartine à belles dents. Mikoto est ravie de voir son fils si extraverti, si simplement affectueux. Elle profite au maximum de son temps avec lui, elle le sait compté. Dès qu'il sortira de l'enfance, les hommes du clan le prendront avec eux. Elle le verra alors beaucoup moins ! C'était ainsi dans le clan Uchiwa et il en serai toujours ainsi. Mikoto enrageait.

Le sourire angélique de son fils fit fondre sa colère instantanément. Elle range la table pendant que Sasuke s'y installe pour faire ses devoirs, avec un sérieux et une application étonnante pour ses sept ans.

Sa mère le laisse à ses devoirs. Elle sait qu'il s'acharne à avoir les meilleurs résultats, les félicitations de ses professeurs pour que son père le complimente, rien qu'un peu, pour mériter ne serais-ce qu'une miette de son attention. Elle comprenait cela et se dit que son fils tient plus d'elle que de son père. « Il a la faiblesse de caractère d'une femme » disaient les Anciens du clan. Mais Mikoto n'en avait cure : son petit garçon lui ressemblait et elle en était très heureuse !

Elle met à profit ce petit moment de solitude absolue, sans ses fils, son mari ou servante pour aller chercher son petit trésor qu'elle a introduit dans la demeure familiale à l'insu de tous.

Dans un coin de la chambre conjugale, se trouve un latte de parquet un peu abîmée. La jeune femme la soulève pour accéder à sa cache secrète connue d'elle seule. Elle en sort la tablette mortuaire de sa meilleure aime, Kushina. Elle l'installe sur l'autel familial pour prier pour elle, pour tenter de communiquer avec celle qui lui manque si cruellement.

Si la défunte voyait ce que Mikoto était obligée de faire pour se recueillir ! Se cacher aux yeux de tous comme une criminelle ! Le clan Uchiwa n'avait jamais accepté la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes et son époux avait fermement interdit à Mikoto d'installer la tablette mortuaire de Kushina chez eux, comme elle aurait dû le faire. Mais Mikoto se souvenait de cet après-midi pendant lequel Kushina lui avait parlé du fonctionnement du clan Uzumaki. Elle ne se laisserai pas museler ! Elle n'avait de docile que l'apparence...

Elle se recueille donc avec la même ferveur qu'il y a sept ans. Elle pense aussi au fils de Kushina, Naruto. Pauvre petit... Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait prit avec elle car elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Kushina l'eut fait dans une situation semblable, mais le clan avait été catégorique sur son refus. Quand elle avait menacé de quitter le clan, le Conseil des Anciens avait répliqué que le clan gardait ses fils. La loi était de leur côté, Mikoto était pieds et poings liés. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle cuisinait quelque chose et laissait le plat devant le porte de l'enfant. Elle lui donnait aussi des vêtements de la même façon. C'était sa manière à elle de protester, de prendre soin du fils de sa meilleure amie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le sentiment de ne pas en faire assez pèse continuellement dans son cœur, comme un ver qui la ronge de l'intérieur. « Kushina, me pardonnes-tu ma faiblesse ? »

Elle entend au bruit que Sasuke fait au rez-de-chaussée qu'il a finit ses devoirs. Elle remet la tablette dans sa cachette et descends les escaliers. Sasuke est en train de sourire, en pensant à un événement de la journée de toute évidence. Dès qu'il voit sa mère, il efface ce sourire de son visage et détourne les yeux.

Mikoto demande à son fils les raisons de son sourire et sa réaction. Il commence son récit avec réticence. Sa mère comprend pourquoi, ce récit concerne Naruto, son camarade de classe.

La seule fois où il s'était moqué de lui, sa mère -toujours si douce et si tendre- l'avait réprimandé avec une colère et une fermeté dont il ne l'aurait jamais crû capable. Il avait été aussi surpris qu'humilié. Depuis cet incident, il était très prudent avec tout ce qui concernait Naruto, de près comme de loin. Sasuke cherche à ménager sa mère, elle est le centre de son univers, son père ne se souciant pas de lui. Le seul qui aurait pu disputer cette place dans le cœur de Sasuke, c'était Itachi, son grand frère et modèle en toute chose.

Tout à coup, Fugaku et Itachi entrent. Sasuke adopte un grand sourire en les voyant approcher. Fugaku lui accorde à peine un regard. Il ne se reconnaît pas dans ce garçonnet si souriant et si joyeux. S'il n'avait pas autant confiance en la vertu de son épouse...

Il ne stoppa même pas sa course, ni pour ce fils étrange, si pour cette épouse qui avait rempli son devoir en lui donnant deux héritiers.

Itachi, lui, s'arrêta pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet et pour saluer sa mère. Il accepte la demande de Sasuke, ils vont jouer ensemble dans le jardin. En regardant son fils aîné, Mikoto sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison à cela ! Itachi est fils respectueux et aimant, un grand frère exemplaire, un shinobi hors pair et un fiancé sans reproches. Il a tout du chef de clan rêvé, pourquoi cette peur étrange et sans fondements lui serre tout à coup les entrailles ?

Mikoto chasse ses funestes pensées de son esprit et laisse ses fils à leurs jeux.

Des heures plus tard, alors que les ombres caressent doucement les contours des bâtiments rendus flous par la nuit, les Uchiwa se glissent hors de leurs demeures pour assister à une réunion tenue dans une cave secrète, connue des seuls membres habilités du clan. Tous réunis, assis en seiza sur le tatami qui couvre le sol de la pièce souterraine, ils contemplent leur leader, qui s'est placé à côté de la très ancienne stèle léguée par Madara Uchiwa, le chef de clan à la légendaire puissance.

Il est question de coup d'état pour le bien du clan, des manières de s'y prendre. On interroge Itachi, qui est les yeux et les oreilles du clan auprès du village depuis qu'il est entré dans l'ANBU.

Mikoto est elle aussi assise face à l'assistance en tant que matriarche du clan, c'est n'est pas autant qu'on lui donne la parole. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule femme présente dans l'assemblée. La jeune femme a tout le loisir d'observer ces visages tordus par la haine, déformés par l'envie d'en découdre avec le village. Elle ferme les yeux avec le sentiment que jamais le souhait qu'elle avait formulé avec Kushina ne se réalisera.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes avait appris qu'elles étaient enceintes quasiment en même temps, elles avaient pleuré de joie. Elles s'accompagnaient sur le long chemin de la vie. Un après-midi de mois d'août, elles étaient assises sur un banc. Elles parlaient de leurs fils, l'un déjà là et l'autre à venir, de leur leurs projets et désirs les concernant. Ce jour là elles ont fait un vœu : que leurs fils soient comme des frères l'un pour l'autre.

Comment un tel lien pourrait-il voir le jour dans de pareilles circonstances ? Les droits ancestraux du sang reprennent leurs droits, pense-t-elle, un Uchiwa et un Uzumaki se méprisant mutuellement. Les deux clans sont rivaux depuis la Ninkai Taisen, l'ère sombre de la guerre entre les clans.

« Kushina, que dois-tu penser en voyant tout cela ? » Mikoto a le cœur qui pèse tellement qu'elle se met à penser qu'il va transpercer sa poitrine pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Son clan s'apprête à trahir le village, et elle de même. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur de cœur en aurait pensé ? Elle qui lui avait consacré sa vie, qui descendait de la lignée des Hokage et qui en avait épousé un ? Mikoto a la très nette impression de souiller sa mémoire. Mais elle ne peut pas trahir les siens, non pas par égard pour eux mais pour ses fils. Si elle trahissait, ils en paieraient les conséquences !

La session se termine, chacun regagne sa maison. Mikoto passe voir Sasuke, qui dort d'un aussi bon sommeil qu'au début de la nuit. Il ressemble à un ange à cet instant, éblouissant de pureté et de douceur, inconscient du drame sanglant qui se noue en profondeur. Sa mère réalise que c'est lui l'homme de sa vie. Ce n'est certainement pas son mari pour lequel elle n'a jamais rien ressentit, ni son fils aîné trop froid et distant. Alors que Sasuke la faisait fondre, lui donnait envie de la protéger de tous les maux, de voir un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres à longueur de temps. Et il le lui rendait bien, il était le seul à se soucier d'elle et de son bonheur. Il lui posait toujours des questions que son humeur, sa santé, lui amenait de petits cadeaux... Il était son rayon de soleil, il réchauffait un vie devenue froide et terne. Son arrivée fut une véritable bénédiction, avec le recul, Mikoto se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu se relever du décès de Kushina sans lui. Les larmes lui mouillent les yeux, elle les laisse couler, libératrices.

Dans son lit, Mikoto prie. Elle ne sait pas si elle sera entendue mais elle y met toute son âme. Elle prie pour une foule de choses : que ses fils ainsi que celui de Kushina soient heureux, que le clan échoue dans ses projets de coup d'état, que Sasuke continue à s'intéresser à elle même quand il serai plus grand et enfin pour que sa sœur en toute chose sauf le sang lui pardonne sa lâcheté.

« Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage Kushina. De nous deux, tu étais la courageuse, la téméraire, la garçon manquée. Tu aurais su tirer ton épingle du jeu, contraindre le clan à ta volonté. J'ai fais de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas ta force... » Elle stoppe sa prière parce qu'elle commence à sangloter. Il ne faut à aucun prix que son époux soupçonne quoi que se soit d'anormal.

Alors Mikoto ravale ses sentiments et les camoufle comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle fait semblant comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie durant. Avec un sourire amer, elle pense qu'elle est la meilleure kunoichi du clan : elle ment à tous depuis des années sur elle-même et personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte...


End file.
